


【戴亚】同人困境

by TRIPLOID



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIPLOID/pseuds/TRIPLOID
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【戴亚】同人困境

“哗啦。”

戴安娜耷拉着眼睑，表情恍惚，她快速地又翻过一页书页，却仍旧无法将哪怕是一个字留在脑海里，只有满目的焦躁挥之不去。这样下去，戴安娜再难完成预定的学习计划，遑论成果了。

难得的，她竟会望着密集的古老文字而生厌。即使再怎么蹂躏太阳穴，她也无法集中精神。窗外，早上还明朗的青天也倏忽倾盆，无论是成群的雨点接连落在屋檐的滴答声，还是湿乎乎的风吹过脆弱的秋叶引起的沙沙声，无一不令戴安娜的烦躁加剧。似乎万物都在阻止她沉浸于那个曾抚慰了她的童年的世界。

或许该怪罪于愆伏天的浮气？或许该归咎为这几日睡眠不佳的恶果？抑或是该苛责其瓶颈期的不邀而至？戴安娜明白，事实上这终究只是自己的问题，而不该把外物当作借口——虽然这股躁郁感也是确实是确实的。

头隐隐作疼。

关上窗，戴安娜用手抵着沉重的脑袋不下坠，她疲累地合上眼，却独隔绝不了思绪的万千。

——脑海里又是她，挤光了自己也不曾有多狭隘的空间。

在心里细细勾勒着亚可的一颦一笑，想象着她的小迷糊，戴安娜情不自禁地笑出了声。可快活的心情只一瞬，接着却总又会陷入无尽的深渊。

“那个笨蛋的眼里有的只是闪闪发光的夏莉欧罢了。”戴安娜想，“她一辈子都不会明白自己的心情的。”即使她们因之结缘，可此刻却也因之破法。

她可不认同自己只是亚可难得的夏莉欧同好这样的关系——虽然她也说不出那还能是什么更亲近的关系。

自导弹事件之后，渡过了一段亲密期，两人似乎又各自回归到了原先的轨道。关系再度变得若即若离，而亚可像是并不怎么在意，每天依旧生龙活虎，或是缠着厄休拉老师问各种问题，或是扬言要去探索XXX地的宝藏，或是随意地同苏西洛蒂拌嘴，偶或也意外地会同芭芭拉和汉娜搭个话，甚至是偶尔与安德鲁一同出游，却惟独忽略了戴安娜。矜持如戴安娜，在这种情况下也更不知该如何去示好。细想来，自己与亚可的关系明面上其实总是由亚可主动推进的。现在，她离自己越来越遥远，而戴安娜却只敢不知所措地呆站在原地，在疏离的区间里被期待、失落和惶恐争相缠绕。

一开始戴安娜只以为对亚可的那种复杂心情是对自己不曾成为的存在的憧憬或遗憾，后来察觉到哪里不对，又固执地自我催眠或许这就是所谓挚友，但是她的直觉和理性却不放过她，总擅自分析着情形并不断地朝她喧嚷着事实，让她无所遁形。可倘若不能掩耳盗铃，这份心意就再也无法安宁度日，它就像是嘈杂的铃，整日不停地“哐当哐当”，令戴安娜不安、害怕。并非不喜欢聆听悦耳的铃声，但是那铃声不属于自己的事实，会掐碎所有的美好幻想。

想躲避却又期待，想期待却只剩现实的失望。到头来或许都不过是自己的独角戏而已。有一天或许连独角都不再是了。这逃不脱的泥淖涡旋，竟让人心如此苦楚。

“为何，每一次想到她的离去、想到与她不再有关系，便会觉得生的意义也被夺去。”

如果喜欢一个人是一件是如此痛苦的事，还不如不去喜欢。为何这个自己非得如此堕落不可？曾经奉行的一丝不苟、积极上进的原则，现在也全成嘲讽。已经不知道自己想要的是什么了，也不知道如何去前进了。

“不行……这房间里实在是太闷了，再这样下去会疯掉的。”戴安娜喃喃自语，不顾雨水的肆虐、也婉谢了汉娜和芭芭拉的提醒，她木然着，义无反顾地委身雨中。

闷沉的雨“噼啪”地打在身上，疼痛的触感却让戴安娜感到惬意。

——只有疼痛才能让自己的存在显得真实。

———————亚可处————————

“戴安娜最近很奇怪啊。”

“诶？嗯……好像确实没什么精神呢。”虽然亚可看起来像是对着天花板在自言自语，洛蒂犹豫了一下还是很好心地接了话茬。

“对吧！最近戴安娜连上课也没什么精神了，被老师点名的时候竟然走神了，明明一向是个优等生……”

“哦，思春期呢。”一直无视亚可的叨叨兀自做着蘑菇实验的苏西突然插话。

“啊？什么思春期？”亚可不解其意，苏西只是理所当然地坏笑了几下便置之不理。

“算了不管了，听我说听我说……而且，最近戴安娜还特别冷淡。话说明明一起打败导弹后关系变得亲近了的，我还以为已经关系变好了的……现在却又感觉被拉开距离了……完全让人没法去搭话啊！上次我好心好意去跟她套近乎她竟然直接无视我走掉了真的很过分啊！就算不想和我做朋友也没必要这样吧？我也没做什么惹她生气讨厌的事吧？真是个怪人。啊，想想突然好生气。戴安娜真过分！这是故意针对我吗？”

“嗯……也许大概是戴安娜最近心情不好吧。”洛蒂想了想，也实在不知道该说什么才好。毕竟她也真不怎么觉得戴安娜有多冷落亚可——只是常常不在明面上表现而已。不久之前，洛蒂才刚被拜托过，捎给了亚可戴安娜精心准备的考试复习笔记——虽然亚可好像并没有怎么看就是了，看来还是戴安娜亲自监督的效果会比较好呢。

“为什么……嗯？难道她还记恨我打碎了她的茶壶吗……还是之前不小心把茶倒翻在她写满笔记的书上这件事被发现了？这么小气吗！她不会用修复魔法吗！”亚可的语气突然变弱又突然变强。

“你还闯了这种祸吗？！”

“要不亚可你还是仔细想想究竟有没有做过什……不我觉得亚可你还是赶紧去跪下道歉吧反正亚可这种笨蛋估计也想不起来自己犯过什么滔天大罪。说不定现在戴安娜就在下定决心要和你断绝来往了。”苏西依旧是嘲讽满满。

“是这样吗！！！”亚可颇为震惊，以至于忽视了自己被称作笨蛋这件事。

“嘛我想苏西她是……”

刚刚还一脸委屈的亚可已经风一般携着扫帚地冲出了宿舍。

“……在开玩笑。”洛蒂无奈地抚了抚眼镜，继续看《日暮》去了。

冲到戴安娜宿舍门前，亚可想敲门的手凝固在空中——诶见到戴安娜该说什么好？我是不是该带点礼物？啊不，心意是最重要的！心意！我要诚恳地道歉！

想了想，亚可还是略微理了下衣冠。

“咳咳，那、我敲门咯。”再度举起手，亚可叩响了门。

来人却不是戴安娜。

芭芭拉告知亚可戴安娜半小时前就已经出门了，并且好心地提醒了亚可外面在下雨这件事。

“所以戴安娜没带伞吗？”不知为何，亚可感到有些恼怒。

“是呢，魔杖也没带。”

“她是笨蛋吗！”留下这句话，亚可转身便打算离开——却被走过来的汉娜递了一只装着毛巾的防水袋和一把伞。

“你这家伙……只有变形术使用得好吧。”汉娜叹了口气，“快去吧，拜托你了。”

可直到亚可出了宿舍，在雨里原地打转着徘徊了三分钟，才发觉自己对戴安娜此时的行踪是毫无头绪这件事。然而秉着船到桥头自然直的精神，亚可还是胡乱猜测了下戴安娜可能的去向，四处奔忙了一番。图书馆、塔楼、树林……可哪里都没有。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！这样随便跑出去要让人怎么找啊！戴安娜真胡闹啊。”

亚可忍不住有些闹脾气了，她撒气似地把伞摔在地上，一屁股坐下来，也不管雨中的土地有多泥泞。

雨很冷，也很痛。

被一记大雨滴正正地击中脑门，手捂头部的亚可愤愤地瞪了眼老天，又把伞拉了过来举着。

“……戴安娜现在有没有找个地方好好躲雨啊？”

“……”

“你在哪呀戴安娜……”

突然觉得这心情有些似曾相识，但又不尽相同。亚可失神地注视着视线前方，却觉得面前的长凳有些眼熟。

“是戴安娜找到我的地方！”

只是当初的雪已然化成了今时的雨，也没有焦急地寻找着自己的戴安娜。

记忆的温度却永远不会褪去。

“那时漫无目的地找着我的戴安娜，又是什么样的心情呢……为什么能找到我呢？这地方明明只是随便跑到的……随便跑到的？”

她从未停止过寻找自己，直到见到自己的那一秒。

“戴安娜……”

亚可下定了决心。

“我一定要找到你！走着瞧吧！”

走过了那间咖啡馆，也没有戴安娜的身影，只有落寞的自己。亚可不甘心地询问了店主，却没有得到任何有用的信息。

但那没关系。

那没关系。

『相信的心就是你的魔法。』

——那是你送我的心。

在雨里盲目地奔走，任时间流淌，亚可却全然抛却了往日的不耐烦。

湖边。

戴安娜一个人半弯着腰站着，手向湖面伸去，摇摇欲坠、仿佛随时要跌入被雨搅腾得吵闹极了的湖中似的。

“终于找到了！”亚可暗喜，却又马上被戴安娜的危险举动给吓住。等反应过来，亚可已经跑了过去，一把往陆地方向扑倒了戴安娜。

“戴……戴安娜啊啊啊！”她的表情扭曲夸张极了，眼睛使劲地弯着眯着，嘴巴奋力大张着似要撕裂，于是相当自然地营造出了泫然欲泣的效果——事实上她的眼角已经往本就布满了雨水的空中大方地抛洒了簇簇泪花。

“亚……可？”戴安娜被压着躺在湿湿的草地上，还有些未从因突然的冲撞而致的恍惚中回神。

无意识中，戴安娜双手抱住了对方的腰。

“你别想不开啊！！不就是把你的书弄坏了吗，别这么小气嘛！！我道歉！我道歉还不行吗？我错了戴安娜，别生气嘛。”亚可的一通胡言乱语让戴安娜摸不着头脑。

“书？你把我的书怎么了吗？”她最近实在没心思关心自己的书，所以也真的不知道亚可做了些什么。

“咦？没……没什么？”亚可也愣住。

“……你的身上怎么都是泥了？”短暂的静默之后，戴安娜的视线越过亚可，移到她身侧的裙摆上。

“啊！抱歉抱歉，我马上起来！我不是故意要弄脏戴安娜的！”亚可赶忙起身。

这时，戴安娜才意识到自己的手部动作，有些慌乱、有些不舍地悄悄松开了。

“我不是这个意思……本来也就被淋湿了，没关系的。”她也起身。

在又一阵沉默中，戴安娜视线直直地看了亚可好一阵儿。

她的雨伞被扔在了一边，脸上尽是雨水的痕迹，白色的衬衣也被泥水污染，满是污渍的长靴和压在木叶堆上的裙边也有些被磨破了——这个粗枝大叶的家伙……是不是又在哪里摔着了？

“……你一直在找我吗？”戴安娜习惯性地摸向腰间的魔杖，却落了空，这让她有些不愉快——只有她自己知道现在她有多恨不带魔杖还出门乱跑的自己。

“我去宿舍……你不在。她们说你不带伞不带魔杖就出门了。”戴安娜注意到亚可的语气有些委屈和生气，忍不住生出些笑意。

“你笑什么笑啊！”亚可气得鼓起了脸。

又突然想到了什么，亚可掏出了一条与她的凌乱衣物对比强烈的干净毛巾，罩在了戴安娜的脑袋上，也盖住了戴安娜闪烁动摇的双眼。

顺势，亚可擅自帮戴安娜擦拭了下已经湿得一塌糊涂的头发和被自己弄得沾上了粘连在自己衣领上的污泥的脸——虽然雨还在下，但看到戴安娜的这幅落魄模样总让亚可有一丝不舒服。

“戴安娜竟然也会有这么任性的时候呢，很让人担心的啊！”难得的，戴安娜被亚可说教了。

“你在担心我？”戴安娜相当会抓重点。

“……”

“是，我相当担心戴安娜。”为了藏起自己有些委屈的表情，亚可把头埋到戴安娜颈边搭着的毛巾里，身体整个靠在了戴安娜身上，继续说，

“……就像那时的你一样。”

“谢谢你，戴安娜。”

“是你告诉了我‘相信的心就是你的魔法’，所以我也相信着戴安娜……”

“相信着戴安娜绝对不会是个让人操心的笨蛋的！”亚可咬牙切齿，恨恨地掐了下戴安娜的手臂。即使力度有些大，戴安娜也没有皱眉，倒是嘴唇浅浅翕动了一下。

“抱歉……我只是最近稍微有些……有些不自信而已。”语调低低地回答了对方之后，戴安娜轻轻抚上对方湿漉漉的头发，让某种怀念感油然而生。

“对不……”

“我相信戴安娜。”

从颈边隔着毛巾传来的蒙眬沙哑的声音撞破了所有的障碍物的隔阂，似也无视介质的影响，清晰地传入了戴安娜的耳中、心中，是那么清脆动人，教她整具躯壳也都僵住了，就像是有谁在疯狂戳弄她的神经，让她浑身一麻。这时，她才恍然那左肩上的重量与温度是如此的真实。

“我相信戴安娜。”

像是怕戴安娜听不到，亚可特地又说了一遍。

戴安娜的心里仿佛有什么在喷涌，比那雨还来势汹汹。但在脸上的，却只有呆住的表情。而亚可似乎还没有说完话。

“我想和戴安娜变得更亲近！”亚可突然抬起头，弹开了戴安娜的手，微微发红的眼眶衬着莹润的红色眼睛，正亮亮地注视着戴安娜。

“所以如果你遇到了什么事，希望戴安娜也能告诉我！我也想帮戴安娜的忙啊……”

“……谢谢你，亚可。”

你总是给予我无穷的勇气。

这是你的魔法。

“相信的心就是魔法……对吗？”戴安娜莞尔一笑，片刻间竟让亚可看痴了。

好容易回过神来，亚可略有些不自然地拽住戴安娜的手，转身想拾起伞带人归去。

“好了，快回去吧戴安娜，都湿透了。”

亚可正欲迈开步伐，却被来自后方的阻力给拦住了。

“戴安娜？”亚可侧过头不解地望向戴安娜。

“我喜欢你。”

“我喜欢你，亚可。”

“诶？”

“我也喜欢戴安娜呀。”

“我想和你交往。”

“诶？诶！诶！！！”

“抱……抱歉……不、不，不是拒绝不愿意的意思……啊啊啊也不是答应，虽然是说想变得关系更好……啊啊啊不！怎么说呢！！那个，我不是很清楚我现在对戴安娜的感觉是什么样的感觉……所以，那个、那个……能给我一点时间考虑一下吗？”亚可看来是相当混乱。

“没关系，这只是我单方面的告白而已。”

“只是，从今天起，能拜托你多注视我一些吗？”

她笑得镇定、笑得优雅、笑得庄严，仿佛什么都不畏惧。

头上的毛巾被雨打落，亚可与戴安娜清澈的湛蓝色眼睛对上。


End file.
